Choco Flavoured Potato Soup
- Lucid Adventure= - Season 2= - Season 1= }} }} |real_name = Min |hangul = 민 |romaja = Min |status = Alive |name = Choco Flavoured Potato Soup |hangul_(la) = 초코맛 감자탕 |romaja_(la) = chokomas gamjatang |row31 = Choco Pork Stew |tribe = Human |level = |first_seen = Episode 1 |avatar_status = Active|affiliation = Lucid High|alliances = Dark Land|age = 17|character_type = Player|lucid_adventure = Dark Land|alias = 'Chota' (초타, chota)}}Min, nicknamed''' Chota and also known as Choco Flavoured Potato Soup (Line Webtoon: Choco Pork Stew') in Lucid Adventure is a member of Dark Land and a student of Lucid High. In Season 1, he was a naive noob that was PKed by Hardcore Leveling Warrior after asking HCLW for 10 Gold. Hardcore Leveling Warrior pretended to give him 1000 but immediately PKed him afterwards. After the two year timeskip, he joined Lucid High and is currently a freshman in Class 4 alongside Dark, Lu Bu and Wolf. '''Appearance' Choco Flavoured Potato Soup is a very small player with grey coloured hair and a patch on his head.His head is disproportionately larger than his body. He has no sclera and has black eyes. He wore generic outfit befitting his low level, with a brown coloured long sleeve T-shirt and black trousers and no shoes. When his character was being controlled by Zero, he later wore a blue long sleeved T-shirt with black trousers and brown shoes. He carried a dagger on his left side. Two years later, Choco Flavoured Potato Soup has grown in height and his head is in proportion to his body. He still retains the large black eyes and has bluish hair with a pink tint. He wears a blue robe with a hoddie. Gallery Webtoon Lucid Adventure Choco Pork Stew.jpg|Choco Pork Stew begging Hardcore Leveling Warrior for some Gold Choco Pork Stew Zero.jpg|Choco Pork Stew's account hacked by Zero Choco Pork Stew aka Chota (Season 2).jpg Dark's Lucid High Class 4 assignment group (Season 2 Episode 1).jpg Chota saved by Lu Bu (Season 2 Episode 1).jpg Chota's silhouette (Season 2 Episode 5).jpg Personality Although not much is known about Choco Flavoured Potato Soup's personality, he appeared to be extremely naive, as he was unaware of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's reputation while asking him for some money. Two years later, Chota seems nervous and stutters when introducing himself to Dark. Despite being at a low level, he was still determined to contribute in some way to the group which is why he wanted to carry the Nightmare Core and pestered Dark until he let him have it. As noted by Lu Bu, he is very persistent. Relationships Lucid High 'Class 4' Dark Chota is in the same class and assignment group as Dark. Dark thinks his nickname, Chota is weird. Chota was nervous on his first meeting with Dark.He appreciated Carter Han letting him join the group and thinks he's a really nice guy, which Dark thought was cringy. Chota was in awe of Dark's strength when he defeated Gurland's Nightmare Soldiers. Lu Bu Chota is in the same class and assignment group as Lu Bu. Chota was asked to join the group because Dark insisted they needed on more person. Lu Bu protected Chota from Gurland's attack and thinks Chota is persistent.Season 2 Episode 2 Wolf Chota is in the same class and assignment group as Wolf . As the new student in Lucid High, Chota was invited by and Wolf to join their assignment group because Dark insisted they needed on more person. Wolf is very protective of Chota and chastised Dark for acting coldly towards him when he was running late. 'Others' Hardcore Leveling Warrior Chota looked up to Hardcore Leveling Warrior and respectfully called him 'Gosu-nim' (Korean: 고수님) (Line Webtoon: Mr. Expert) (Literal Translation: A person of great skill; master; expert). He naively begged Hardcore Leveling Warrior for 10 Gold and was Pk'ed by the Rank 1 for his troubles. After his PK, he tried to log back into Lucid Adventure but could not as Zero had hacked his account which led Chota to not play Lucid Adventure for two years. It was due to this that Chota remained at such a low level. Skills & Abilities Overview At the start of the series Choco Flavoured Potato Soup was a low level player that was very weak and naive. Due to not playing the game after he was PKed, two years later, he is still a low level player.Season 2 Episode 1 Due to his extremely low level, Chota has to weak to face any of the enemies his group has encountered and has to stay at the back where he can be protected by his teammates. Level Items Weapons Swords * Dagger - Choco Flavoured Potato Soup had a small dagger equipped during his encounter with Hardcore Leveling Warrior. The dagger resembled the Paralyzing Dagger History Background ''' Choco Flavoured Potato Soup's past has not been revealed, but at some point he created a Lucid Adventure account and managed to raise his character's level to level 3. '''Season 1 Tabula Rasa Choco Flavoured Potato Soup encountered Hardcore Leveling Warrior in the Western Kingdom of Lucid Adventure, begging him for 10 Gold to the shock of the observing crowd. Hardcore Leveling Warrior pretends to give him 1000 Gold before PKing him.Episode 1 After getting PKed, Min tried logging into Lucid Adventure again but he couldn't. He did not play for a while after that. 'Season 2' Two years later, Min joined Lucid High fairly recently and became part of Class 4. He was put in an assignment group that included Dark, Lu Bu and Wolf. Chota logged into Lucid Adventure late to meet his assignment group. He watched as they took down the Nightmarised monster and was eager to contribute to the group by holding on to the Nightmare Core despite Dark's initial reluctance. The group is attacked by Gurland and Chota is saved by Lu Bu, but drops the Nightmare Core in the process which is then picked up by Gurland. After Gurland's head is blown off by Dark's Bear Hunt, Chota catches the dropped Nightmare Core. Chota watched in awe as Dark destroyed Gurland's Nightmare Soldiers. After Gurland was destroyed, the remaining piece of him stabbed Chota and Nightmarised him, turning him into a form that resembled Rank 1 Hardcore Leveling Warrior. Gurland engages Dark and Dark attempts to capture him. Gurland then sends Nightmare Servants to attack the Castle and they are stopped by the returning Sora. Sora then goes on to defeat Gurland by splitting him in half.Season 2 Episode 3Season 2 Episode 4 Chota is separated from Gurland and is quarantined by Heart Heater's Anti-Nightmare Quarantine Device. He is taken to Quest House to recover and the relieved Hohians speak to him but he does not understand what they are saying. Chota rejoins the group and a piece of Hardcore Leveling Warrior's Lucky Coin is pulled from his eye by Dark. Rim then informs the group a VVIP person is coming for a meeting with Dark. Scott Yang then walks through the door of Quest House, asking if they know about the idol incident.Season 2 Episode 5 Notes & Trivia * '초코맛 감자탕' literally translates to 'Choco Flavoured Potato Soup'. Line Webtoon translates it as 'Choco Pork Stew'. Game of Scanlation translated it as 'Chocolate Potato Soup', which is much closer to the actual name. ** '초코' means 'choco', short for '초콜릿' (chocolate). '맛' means 'flavour'/'taste'. '감자' means 'potato'/'potatoes'. '탕' means 'soup'. The name can be translated as either 'Choco Flavoured Potato Soup' or 'Choco Tasting Potato Soup'. * Choco Flavoured Potato Soup was the first character to be killed in the series. * This was the first disguise shown being used by Zero in the series. * In Season 1, it was not made clear if Choco Flavoured Potato Soup was actually a player previously or Zero from the start. It was finally confirmed in Season 2 that he was indeed a player. * Choco Flavoured Potato Soup's design was inspired by Shin chan, the protagonist of Crayon Shin-chan. Choco Flavoured Potato Soup's name is a homage to Shin chan's love for chocolate. * Min said he tried to log in again to Lucid Adventure and couldn't because he thought his account had been hacked. This has something to do with Zero using his character's avatar to sneak attack Hardcore Leveling Warrior but this has not been confirmed. * Chota is a huge fan of Jaguar Toe. He refers to them as 'JT'. He begged Dark to accompany on his business trip to see Chang.Season 2 Episode 6 References Category:Characters Category:Dark Land Category:Lucid High Category:Players